


Tee-Ball Is Disease And Danger Wrapped In Batting Helmets And Orange Wedges

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU fic set in present day Iowa. Jim and Bones are coaching rival tee-ball teams, Jim for his nephew and Bones for his daughter visiting from Georgia for the summer. I wanted to do a present day AU for these two crazy boys but couldn't find a place to put them, until the Boston news mentioned that it was only a few weeks until the start of Spring Training for the Red Sox.</p><p>Big Papi is David Ortiz for those of you not familiar with baseball or the Boston Red Sox. </p><p>The "Disabled List" is a baseball term. It is a list of players who, due to injury cannot play. Placing a player on the DL, as it is called frees up a roster spot so the injured player can be replaced in the line up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jim Kirk was running late. The funny thing about this was that he was never late for anything; you could always set your watch by Jim Kirk as he was fifteen minutes early for everything. Friends joked he would be early to his own funeral. Jim never liked that thought, but always laughed good naturedly. What had he been thinking, agreeing to coach Tee-ball with all of the software implementations that were on his docket? “Well, fuck,” he sighed, looking for a place to park, “it’s for the kid.” Jim could never deny his nephew, Zane anything.

 

When Jim ran into the conference room, he could see all of the other coaches had arrived. Only one seat was open at the table which he took. He settled himself in, opening his notebook to a blank page and neatly writing the date at the top. 

 

“Tee-ball is disease and danger wrapped in batting helmets and orange wedges.”

 

Jim looked up at the grizzled man sitting next to him. “I think tee-ball’s pretty safe.”

 

“Don’t pander to me kid. Five year olds are germ factories, dontcha know that?”

 

“Jim Kirk,” he laughed, offering his hand.

 

“McCoy, Leonard McCoy.”

 

“What’s up with the cast?”

 

“Dammed drunk patient slammed my arm against a cabinet, seems he was a bit more drunk than the cops thought when they left him in my care. ‘S okay though only have’ta wear it a few more weeks.”

 

“You’re a doctor?”

 

“Yeah, ER doc at Riverside General.”

 

“Hmm, a sawbones with broken bones?” Jim giggled, “Gotta admit that’s pretty ironic man.”

 

“Everyone’s a comedian.”

 

“All right everybody, can I have your attention, I am Montgomery Scott, organizer of Riverside’s Tee-Ball League. My friends call me Scotty, which means you all will call me, “Sir.” With his Scottish accent, “sir” came out sounding like, “serrr.”

 

The room broke out in laughter. Leo noticed the way Jim’s blue eyes danced when he laughed. Well fuuuuuck, he thought. 

 

“Now, I have packets for all of you which include your team roster, league rules and practice and game schedules. I also have uniform shirts for you and your kids, one size fits all for the kiddos, large and extra large for all of you. Questions? Nope? Good, see you on the practice fields Wednesday at 3 P.M.”

 

“See ya Wednesday, Bones.” Jim said as he gathered his stuff to leave.

 

“See ya Jim.”

 

@@@@

 

Jim arrived at the practice fields fifteen minutes early, wearing his Riverside Red Sox shirt, Zane was similarly attired and excited to play. It had been such a long week at work, even though it was only Wednesday. Jim was glad to be out in the sunshine with his best guy. “You ready to hit the ball buddy?”

 

“Can’t wait, Uncle Jim. ‘M gonna be just like Big Papi, huh?” The five year old yelled, bouncing up and down. 

 

“Sure thing, Zany- Zane.”

 

The boy giggled and reached up for his uncle’s hand.

 

As Jim and Zane walked to their assigned field, he saw Bones and a small girl. Both were struggling to carry equipment across the parking lot. “Hey Bones.” Jim called out.

 

“Hi Jim.” Leonard yelled. Of course he would have show up just as Leo was struggling with five bright pink tee-ball bats and Joanna laughing at him.

 

“Let me help with that man. You need to get a bag for all of these bats, think I gotta spare one in the truck. Be right back. Zane stay with Bones, ‘k?”

 

Jim ran back to the truck and rifled through the back seat until he found the spare bag he was looking for and jogged back to Bones. “Here we go,” Jim said as he knelt down and loaded the bats into the bag. “Pink huh, for this beautiful princess.” He poked Joanna in the tummy.

 

“Jim, this is my daughter Joanna. Say hello to Jim, baby-doll.”

 

The small girl giggled and gave a small curtsy. “Hi Jim.”

 

Jim placed a hand on his heart, “Well I do declare,” he said in his best southern drawl, “that I have never, I say never met such an enchanting sugarplum in all my born days.” Both kids giggled as Jim stood back up.

 

“Joanna’s here from Georgia for the summer.”

 

“This little monkey here,” Jim said, swinging Zane into the air, “is my nephew Zane. Zane this is Bones.”

 

“I can’t say hey to him Uncle Jim.” Zane said, head downcast.

 

“Why not buddy?”

 

“He’s wearin a Yankees shirt.” Zane said seriously.

 

“Hmmmm, yeah, I see your point. I mean we became friends before I knew what team he was coaching, my bad buddy. Need to investigate my friends more closely in the future, huh pal?”

 

“What in hell are you two talkin about? Can’t be friends because of a name on a shirt? I swear you people are out of your corn-fed minds” Bones was outraged, well not really but he wanted to make it look good. 

 

Zane laughed so hard he fell on the ground, kicking his legs in the air and holding his tummy. Soon Jim joined in and before long everyone was laughing. “Sorry for messin with you, Uncle Bones.” Zane said, running off toward the playing field, Joanna right behind him.

 

“Uncle Bones?” Leo said.

 

“I would have thought you being a southern gentleman would appreciate fine manners Bones.” Jim said, picking up the equipment and slapping Leo on the back companionably.  


 

“God help me,” Leo said shaking his head.

 

“Hey since you’re kinda on the disabled list, why don’t we combine practice today, let both teams work out together. You do the coaching and I’ll show the kids how to swing the bat and stand in the box.”

 

“You sure you wanna be workin with the enemy?”

 

Jim laughed, crinkly, blue eyes dancing in the afternoon sunshine. “Sure thing man, until Saturday that is when my magnificent team will bury yours.” 

 

“Magnificent team, my ass…” Leo said.

 

“C’mon grumpy cat, this is gonna be fun.” Jim said trotting toward the waiting kids.

 

@@@@

 

“Now, the most important thing to remember is teamwork.” Leo said to the kids as they sat around him. “We’re all here to support each other, no matter what shirt we’re wearin.” Leo leveled his gaze on Jim at that last part, arching his eyebrow and moving his index and middle fingers toward his eyes and then turning them to point at Jim. “Great job today everyone, see you Saturday for our first game.”

 

When all the kids had eaten their orange wedges and practice was over, Jim walked around picking up bats and stray balls. “That was a helluva speech you gave there Bones.”

 

“Thanks Jim, say what’re you and Zane doin for supper?”

 

“We were just gonna hit the drive through at Mickey D’s.”

 

“Good God man, do you know what’s in that stuff?”

 

“No Bones, but I’m sure your gonna tell me that McDonald’s is heart disease and danger wrapped in cheese and special sauce.”

 

“Close enough, Jim. We’re goin to the pizza place over on Lincoln, why don’t you guys come with us, my treat since you helped with my team today.”

 

“Yeah, sure, sounds like fun.” Jim picked up the rest of the equipment and called for Zane.

 

@@@@

 

Once they were settled at a table with their orders placed, pepperoni for Jim and Zane, broccoli and black olives for Leo and Joanna, the kids wanted quarters for the video games. Leo reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of quarters, splitting them between the two kids.

 

“You walk around with your pants full of quarters?”

 

Leo laughed, “I knew we were coming so I grabbed a handful for Jo-Jo.”

 

“She’s great you know.”

 

“Yeah man, she’s my whole world.” Leo had tears starting in his eyes. “Her mama did everything in her power to keep her from me this summer.”

 

“Why Bones? You’re a great dad.”

 

“Thanks. Our divorce was less than amicable, you could say. She was cheatin on me left, right and sideways and when I finally said ‘fuck it’ and found someone of my own, the shit really hit the fan.”

 

Jim put a hand on Leo’s shoulder. “What happened?”

 

“She caught me kissing a nurse from the hospital.”

 

“Well that’s not so bad. Must happen all the time with doctors and pretty nurses.”

 

“Yeah well, this one was not pretty so much as handsome.” Leo pulled back from Jim’s hand and folded into himself.

 

Jim didn’t let him go far, staying his hand on Leo’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “I don’t understand?”

 

“Jim I was kissing another man.”

 

“I got that Bones, what I don’t get is what difference it makes?”

 

“What difference does it make, are you kiddin me Jim? We’re talkin Georgia, the Deep South, men just don’t go round kissin other men.”

 

“Course they do Bones.” Jim said squeezing Leo’s shoulder one last time. “Kids look like their runnin out of quarters, be right back.” Jim slid out of the booth and dipped a hand into his pocket for bills to turn into change.

 

Leo couldn't believe what he’d just heard, worse he couldn't believe what he’d said. No one knew the real story behind Jocelyn filing for divorce. Why had he just told a complete stranger why his marriage ended? There was no denying his attraction to Jim, with those brilliant blue eyes and beautiful smile. Jim was about 6’1” just about the same height as Leo and was built; Leo had watched the play of his muscles as he taught the kids how to swing the bat this afternoon. It was encouraging that his new friend seemed unaffected that Bones wasn't completely straight, but wouldn't let himself dream that Jim might possibly entertain the notion of playing for the other team. “Fuck me.” Leo whispered.

 

The waitress appeared at the table with both pizzas and Jim came back with two very reluctant and sulky kids. “More video games after you both eat, ‘k?”

 

“Ooookay.” Both kids groaned.

 

“Hey it’s pizza not vegetables.” Jim laughed.

 

Joanna gave Jim a sneer and pointed at her pizza then giggled. 

 

“You wanna piece of pepperoni, Jo-Jo?” Jim asked.

 

“Can I Daddy, pleeeeeease?” Joanna begged, grabbing her father’s face in her tiny hands.

 

“Okay, just one.” Bones gave Jim the evil eye.

 

Jim served up the slice and winked at Bones who would swear he felt his heart stop. 

 

When the kids finished their dinners Jim handed over more quarters and the kids ran off laughing.

 

“You gonna eat that last piece of pepperoni, Jim?”

 

“Nah man, you want it?”

 

Leo leaned over and grabbed it off the plate, “What the hell, can’t live forever right?” Leo bit into the pizza. He moaned around his mouthful and closed his eyes.

 

Jim was thunderstruck. All he could do was stare at Bones and the blissed-out look on his face. Was that how he looked when he came? Jim wondered. 

 

“Wow, this is good.” Leo said around his next mouthful.

 

Jim was staring at Bones with a funny look on his face, which worried Leo. “You okay man?”

 

“Yeah fine,” Jim stuttered, "Was just thinking of something, sorry, zoned out there for a sec.”

 

“’S okay.” Between the sweet smile on Jim’s face and the taste of pepperoni on his tongue, Leo was still zoned out himself.

 

“I’m gonna have Zane overnight on Friday, what would you say to a little dinner and a movie?” Jim asked.

 

“What’re ya goin to see?”

 

“That Disney movie where the monsters are back in college. Zane loved the first movie.”

 

“Joanna did too, sounds like fun.”

 

“Give me your phone, Bones.”

 

Leo dug into his pocket, unlocked it and handed it over to Jim.

 

Jim fiddled with it for a few minutes and handed it back to Leo. Picking up his own phone and responding to the text Jim had sent himself from Leo’s phone. “I’ll text you the details, ‘k, Bones.”

 

“Sure Jim.”

 

@@@@

 

Jim was exhausted later that night as he pushed away from the desk in his home office. He grabbed his phone and shut off the lights. He heard his message tone as he was brushing his teeth. Sitting on the edge of the bed he unlocked his phone to look at the message.

 

From: Bones: Had a great day, thanks kid.

 

@@@@

 

“Well that was a fuckin mistake,” Leo said out loud, pacing. “Big, big, big mistake.” What was he thinking texting Jim like that? And could his message have been anymore lame? “Fuuuuuck.” The last thing Leo expected was for his message tone to ding right back.

 

From: Jim: Me too, grumpy cat, thanks for dinner. Can’t wait to see you Friday night, movie’s on me.

 

Leo could only stare at the message, could feel his heart racing in his chest. It was going to be a long two days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night, or is it?

Friday was the day from hell. A tanker truck rolled over on the interstate, causing a chain reaction crash and then burst into flames. The ER had been slammed all day with back to back trauma cases. When Bones finally had a chance to come up for air it was 4PM and Joanna would be getting off the bus from camp in half an hour. Bones did the only thing he could and called Jim.

 

“Hey Bones, what’s up.”

 

“D’ya hear about that tanker accident on the interstate?”

 

“God Bones are you in the middle of that?”

 

“Yeah, ER’s been non-stop all day and I need a favor.”

 

“Anything man, you name it.”

 

“Joanna’s bus will be dropping her off at my place at 430pm. Is there any way you could be there to pick her up?”

 

“Sure, I’ll leave right now and we’ll swing by the farm so that I can pick Zane up. I’ll take the kids home with me.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll tell them we’ll do the movie and dinner tomorrow night, if that’s okay and I’ll call for take out.”

 

“Thanks Jim, appreciate your help.” Leo gave Jim his address. 

 

“Anytime Bones. We’ll discuss what happens to people who break dates with me when I see you later. Bye.”

 

Bones stared at the phone in his hand. Jim considered this a date? It was an hour later when Leo could finally stop smiling like an idiot.

 

@@@@

 

Jim waited nervously at the bus stop for Joanna. He hoped she wouldn't flip out over seeing him and not her father. When it arrived, the little girl fairly danced off the bus and ran to Jim.

 

“Hi Uncle Jim!” Joanna announced throwing her arms around Jim’s neck

.  
“Hi Sugarplum, your Daddy is stuck at the hospital so he asked me to pick you up from the bus.”

 

“I understand Uncle Jim. Mommy says Daddy’s just a lazy good fer nothin and doesn't want to come home to spend time with me.”

 

“Oh, Jo-Jo, that’s not true at all.” Jim reached into his back pocket for his phone. He pulled up a news website and showed Joanna pictures from the accident. “Your Daddy has been helping these people all day sweetie. He can’t come home because there are people who are hurt and they need his help to feel better.”

 

“Daddy’s kind of a hero, huh, Uncle Jim?”

 

“You bet he is, Jo-Jo. Now c’mon, I gotta surprise for you.”

 

“What kinda surprise?”

 

“A surprise-surprise.” 

 

Once Joanna was belted into the car seat, Jim sent off a quick text message to Bones.

 

To: Bones: I have Joanna, off to pick up Zane. Would like to run your ex-wife over with harvest combine…no evidence left behind. 

 

@@@@

 

It was 9 P.M. before Bones saw that text message from Jim. He had been on his feet for fifteen hours and just wanted a hot shower and something to eat. He sent Jim a quick text as he sat in his car.

 

To: Jim: On my way.

 

Bones pulled up in front of Jim’s house and walked up to the front door, which opened before Bones had a chance to ring the bell.

 

“Hey,” Jim said. “Kids are asleep and I didn’t want the bell to wake them up. C’mon in, I have dinner for you.”

 

“Joanna’s asleep?”

 

“Yeah, she and Zane are tucked in upstairs. Do you want to eat first or shower first?”

 

“Eat, I might fall asleep in the shower.”

 

Jim led Bones into kitchen and sat him down at the table. “Joanna said you like turkey sandwiches, so that’s what we got you, loaded with tomatoes. What can I get you to drink?”

 

Bones was stunned by Jim’s thoughtfulness, in all the years they had been married Jocelyn had never once done anything like this for him. He looked up at Jim with tears pricking the back of his eyes. “Water’s fine,” he said digging into his sandwich. 

 

Jim screwed the cap off a bottle of water and set it down in front of Leo. “Wanna hear about our day?”

 

“Yes, please. I could sure use some good news.”

 

Jim picked up his phone, turned it so Bones could see the screen and started scrolling through pictures of Joanna and Zane. “Joanna LOVED seeing the farm. We walked through the cow barn and she fell in love with all of the cows she met. I refrained from telling her that I am in love with them too, especially when I’m grilling them up for dinner.”

 

Bones laughed and Jim would swear that sound made his heart stop in his chest. He would do anything to hear that sound again and often. “So after the cow barn we took a walk through the corn, she had a million questions and can’t wait to help make scarecrows next weekend, if that’s okay with you?”

 

“Scarecrows? Yeah, sounds like fun.” Leo said around a yawn.

 

“Okay, mister, that’s enough for you, come on, let’s go grab that shower.”

 

“I’ll just grab Jo and we’ll head home.” Bones said, standing up.

 

Jim stepped in front of Leo and placed both hands on his shoulders “You are home. There’s no way in hell I’m lettin you drive after the day you've had.”

 

Thankfully Leo knew better than to argue and just nodded at Jim. To be honest he wasn't capable of speech at the moment. He could feel the warmth from Jim’s hands sinking into his skin and he shivered slightly. Jim’s blue eyes were warm and inviting, Leo just wanted to lose himself in their brilliant depths. Just as Leo was reminding himself that there was no possible way Jim could ever want him this way, Jim shifted himself forward, his arms wrapping around Leo’s shoulders and back, one hand rubbing lightly at the base of Leo’s neck.

 

Bones in turn shifted closer to Jim, wrapping his arms around Jim’s hips and rested his head on Jim’s shoulder.

 

Jim could feel the tension slowly ebbing out of his friend. He smiled into Leo’s hair, “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up before you fall asleep on your feet.”

 

Bones was hesitant to give up the contact between them. It would be worth falling asleep on his feet if he could fall asleep in Jim’s arms.

 

Jim directed Leo toward the stairs, he could see the remains of a pillow fort in the living room. “What happened here?” Bones asked.

 

“I was defeated in battle, but died a warrior’s death.” Jim giggled.

 

“Kids had fun together?”

 

“Yeah, all three of us. Up the stairs you go.” Jim pointed. 

 

They walked up together and Jim motioned to the first door on the left. Leo popped his head in and saw Joanna sprawled out on the double bed in the room. He could see a lump on an air mattress on the floor and assumed that was Zane. He walked to the bed, pushed her curls out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. He walked back into the hall where Jim was standing and Jim pointed to the door on the right of the stairs. They walked in and Jim shut the door half-way behind them.

 

“This is my room, bathroom’s through that door. I put out new towels for you, some of my clothes and a new toothbrush. If there’s anything else you need just yell. Bed’s a king, so there’s room for both of us or I can sleep on the couch.”

 

“Jim you can’t sleep on the couch, this is your house.”

 

“Yeah, well this is a new place for Jo-Jo and you should be close if she calls out for you in the middle of the night.”

 

Bones grumbled to himself and walked into the bathroom. He wanted nothing more than to hop into that big bed with Jim. What the hell, the kid had offered. Leo thought as he turned the water on and stepped into the shower.

 

Twenty minutes later, Leo felt almost human again. He walked out of the bathroom to see Jim propped up in bed with a book.

 

“Whatcha reading?”

 

“Don’t laugh, Bones,” Jim said holding up the book, “Pride and Prejudice.”

 

Leo smiled, “It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.”

 

“You’ve read it?”

 

“Yup, one of my favorites.”

 

Jim smiled and pulled back the covers from the empty side of the bed. Leo smiled right back as he slid into the bed next to Jim.

 

“Now what were you saying in your text about my ex and a combine?” Bones asked, as he turned on his side to face Jim.

 

“Sorry bout that, Joanna said something about your ex when I told her that you were stuck at the hospital. Seems she’s been telling Jo-Jo that you stay at the hospital on purpose to avoid coming home to spend time with Joanna.”

 

Leo would like to say he was surprised by that, but Jocelyn’s cruelty knew no bounds. He took a deep breath and tried to stop the tears from falling. He was too tired and was past caring at this point, so he just covered his face with his hands. Jim heard a muffled cry and was quick to put down his book and pull Bones into his arms. 

 

“’S okay Bones, I gotcha,” Jim whispered into his hair, pulling Leo more tightly against him, threading their legs together. He could feel Bones’ muffled breath against his chest and felt hot tears falling onto his neck. “Deep breath, Bones.” Jim urged as he rubbed Leo’s back. “I showed her a picture of the accident scene and told her you were making the people feel better.”

 

Bones continued to hiccup against Jim’s skin.

 

“She told me you’re a hero Bones.” Jim said as he put his hand on Leo’s chin and tipped it up so that Bones’ watery, hazel eyes met his own steady blue ones.

 

Bones managed a weak smile. He loved the way Jim’s hands felt on his skin, they were warm and strong, comforting. Now if he could only rein his unruly emotions back under control.

 

Jim swiped gently at Bones’ tears with his thumb. He moved forward and brushed his lips against Leo’s. Jim felt Leo shudder in his arms and pulled him closer, his lips once again gliding over Leo’s.

 

Leo opened his eyes and looked up at Jim with a questioning gaze. Jim smiled brilliantly back at Bones, “I guess now is a good time to tell you I’m not exactly straight either Bones.” 

 

@@@@

 

Jim was woken up the next morning not by Bones kissing the back of his neck, but by Zane loudly kissing his nose. “Hey buddy.” Jim mumbled.

 

“Joanna and I are hungry, come make something yummy!” Zane said, bouncing up and down.

 

“Where is Joanna?”

 

“Tryin to wake up Uncle Bones.”

 

“Go downstairs and put on cartoons, I’ll be there in a minute, ‘k?”

 

“Ooookay,” Zane moaned, motioning to Joanna.

 

Jim relaxed backward into Leo’s arms. He had no idea how they had switched positions in the night. Jim could swear Bones fell asleep sprawled across his chest after they had kissed each other senseless at Jim’s announcement. He had been afraid to tell Leo about himself, even though Bones had confided the same thing to Jim. It was such a slippery slope and Jim was glad they would be sliding down it together. He turned himself in Leo’s arms so they were facing each other. Jim noticed how much younger Bones looked in sleep, almost boyish. He smoothed his fingers over Leo’s eyebrows and down the side of his face and rubbed his thumbs over Leo’s plump bottom lip.

 

Bones could feel Jim looking at him, then felt Jim’s fingers on his face, then his lips. He quirked his lips into a smile and opened his eyes. “Mornin sunshine.”

 

“Good morning yourself,” Jim smiled. “Kids are up, I’m gonna go down and make breakfast. Go back to sleep, I’ll save you some pancakes.”

 

“Time is it?” Leo yawned.

 

“0600” Jim moaned.

 

Bones laughed and leaned in to kiss Jim. “K, night. Game’s at 11am, wake me up at 9am.”

 

“Sure thing Princess, anything else I can do for you?”

 

“Mmm, black coffee, two sugars.”

 

“You got it.”

 

@@@@

 

Bones woke to the sound of a baritone voice singing and the sound of running water. He sat up and looked around. Jim’s room, he thought, in Jim’s bed. Leo could smell coffee and turned to his left where he saw a mug with a note propped up against it.

 

Bones-  
In the shower. Kids fed and watching The Wiggles, I couldn't take it anymore, want to fly to Australia and do unspeakable things to their vocal chords and cheery smiles. The only thing stopping me is the handsome man in my bed. Hope you slept well. You have the most adorable snore!  
Coffee is behind this note.  
-Jim

 

“I don’t snore.” Bones mumbled to himself. 

 

Leo was propped up against the headboard drinking his coffee when the bathroom door opened and James Tiberius Kirk walked out clad in only a fluffy, white towel. 

 

“Mornin Jim.”

 

“Hey Bones, thought you’d still be asleep.”

 

“No, I’m up now. Getting more up by the minute, actually.”

 

Jim laughed, a blush creeping up his neck.

 

“C’mere darlin.”

 

Jim walked over to Leo’s side of the bed and sat down next him.

 

Bones rifled his hand through Jim’s hair and leaned in to kiss him, holding back at the last minute. “Now, what was it you were saying about what happens to people who break dates with you?”

 

Jim laughed, “Well, they certainly don’t get kissed good morning.”

 

“That so?” Leo drawled leaning in closer.

 

“Can’t reward bad behavior, now can I?”

 

Leo brushed his hand over Jim’s cheek, his thumb rubbing Jim’s lower lip. He leaned in and kissed Jim, his tongue licking along the seam of Jim’s lips. Bones could feel Jim smile against him.

 

“Daddy?” Joanna bellowed from downstairs. The treads of her little feet were loud on the stairs as she stomped up.

 

“Mornin baby-doll.” Bones yelled back.

 

Jim leaned in and snagged Leo’s bottom lip with his teeth. “I’ll go get dressed.”

 

@@@@

 

“It’s the bottom of the ninth, bases loaded, Zane Kirk at the plate. A grand-slam will win the game for the Riverside Red Sox. Can he do it?”

 

“It’s not the bottom of the ninth Jim, and we don’t keep score in Tee-Ball.” Bones sighed as he yelled across the diamond. Jim had been doing a running play-by-play for the entire game.

 

“You’re such a stick in the mud, Bones.” Jim called back.

 

“Uncle Jim??? Tryin to hit the ball here.” Zane yelled.

 

Jim hid his face behind his glove as he laughed his ass off. That kid was definitely a Kirk.

 

@@@@

 

Jim’s Red Sox beat Bones’ Yankees by one run, no one was supposed to be keeping score but there was no way Jim was having any of that and besides he needed something to tease Bones about. “So Bones,” Jim said as they made their way back to Jim’s truck, “that was quite an ass kicking your team took today.”

 

“We don’t keep score in Tee-Ball Jim. The kids are supposed to learn the value of teamwork and the mechanics of the game. And besides, your team won by one lousy run.”

 

“Oh HO! So you were keeping score Bones.”

 

“Course I was Jim, couldn't let you be insufferable without proof, now could I?”

 

Jim clapped a hand on Bones’ shoulder. The other man’s eyes went wide in panic. Jim was hurt by the look on Bones face, but decided that was something for the two of them to discuss later in private. He took his hand off Bones shoulder.

 

“Is everyone ready to go to the movies?”

 

“Yes, yes, yes, Uncle Jim.” Zane and Joanna yelled in unison.

 

“In the truck monkeys, move it.” Jim lifted Zane into his car seat and couldn't make himself meet Bones’ eyes.

 

@@@@

 

“Hey where’re you kids going?” Bones asked as Zane and Joanna moved a few seats down the row from where Jim and Bones were sitting.

 

“We’re on a date too, Uncle Bones.” Zane said. “We need some privacy.”

 

“Privacy, Jim? They’re five for God sake.”

 

Jim gave a sad little smile and didn't say anything.

 

“Okay Jim, what’s on ya mind?”

 

“On my mind Bones? Nothing.”

 

“Jim, talk to me please.”

 

“You really wanna get into this now, here?”

 

“Yeah I do.”

 

“When I put my hand on your shoulder in the parking lot, you looked at me like I was some kinda alien life form and the look of fear and panic on your face Bones? It just-” Jim could feel tears pricking at the back of his eyes and damn if he was going to let Bones see just how upset he was.

 

“Jim, we’re both from small towns, neither of us is naïve enough to think we can just walk down the street hand in hand and that everyone will be okay with us.”

 

“I’m okay with us, Bones and that should be the only thing that matters here. Aside from Joanna and she saw us snuggled in bed together this morning with no ill effects. I won’t be your dirty little secret.”

 

Leo sighed. “You’re not my dirty little secret Jim.” Bones reached for Jim’s hand and threaded their fingers together. “I just think we should be careful is all.” Leo raised their joined hands to his lips and kissed across Jim’s knuckles. “I’m sorry darlin. Didn't mean to hurt you.”

 

“I know you didn't mean to hurt me, Bones. Sometimes I get a little sensitive is all. Sorry for jumpin down your throat like that. I haven’t been this happy in forever and this is so new and I don’t wanna be the one to mess it up.”

 

“You’re not messin anything up Jim. Why don’t you come home with us tonight after we drop Zane home? We’ll tuck Jo-Jo in for the night, open a bottle of wine and decide together how we are going to handle this, ‘k?”

 

“Okay Bones.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is dark, but there's light at the end of the tunnel.

Jim paced the confines of Bones’ small kitchen, while Leo tucked Joanna in for the night. He never considered that he had a flair for the dramatic, but he figured he was either going to have a heart attack or throw up, a third option didn’t seem to be available. His heart was pounding so hard he was sure it could be heard on the moon and his stomach was in full revolt. “Dammit, breathe and calm down, you can do this.” Fuck, he thought, I can’t do this, can’t tell this story, can’t let Bones in, let him know that-

“Hey Jim, you okay?”

“Sure, Bones, I’m f-fine.”

Bones walked to Jim, took both of his hands and leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. “How bout we open that bottle of wine now, huh, darlin?”

“Mmm, good idea, Bones.”

Leo untangled their fingers and reached up to brush his thumb across Jim’s bottom lip before he leaned in for a kiss. He stepped back from Jim and picked up the bottle of wine he had left out to breathe. With steady hands he poured two glasses and walked back to Jim, handing him one. “So you mentioned not wanting to be my dirty little secret which tells me you’ve been in that situation before, wanna tell me ‘bout that, Jim?”

“Don’t you dare shrink me, Bones.” Jim could feel his blood starting to heat as a blush crept up his neck.

“M’not tryin to shrink ya Jim, just tryin to get you to say what’s on ya mind. Talk to me.” Leo walked to Jim and squeezed his shoulder.

Jim sighed, his gaze dropping to the floor. He could feel the fight go right out of him when Leo touched him.

Leo watched as myriad of emotions played across Jim’s face; anger, confusion, relief, determination. “S’ok Jim, I gottcha.” Leo offered a smile.

Jim took a deep breath and looked up at Bones. It’s all or nothing he thought. “His name was Spencer Owen,” Jim started, a hitch in his breath. “We met a couple of years ago at a fundraiser for the new surgical wing of the hospital you work at Bones.”

“Owen…why does that name sound familiar, Jim?”

“His father, Rockefeller Owen is the President of hospital Board of Trustees, also senior founding partner at Owen and Chase, one of the most successful criminal defense firms in Iowa.”

“I know him, huge prick, thinks he owns the world.”

“Yeah, that’s Rock alright. Anyway, Spencer was handsome, charming, with his dark hair and eyes. Things just happened so fast.” Jim stopped, lost in memories of the past, when he looked back up at Bones, pain was etched across his beautiful face. “We spent all our free time together, which wasn’t much, since he was so busy making a name for himself at his father’s firm. I had a chance to see him present opening arguments at one of his trials, he was masterful; vicious and cruel. Guess that should have been a clue, huh?”

“Jim.” Bones whispered, taking a step toward Jim.

He held up a hand, needing to get through this on his own, not wanting to rely on Bones’ strength to get him through. “We went out on dates to dinner and the movies, but there was no public touching allowed. He told me that from day one, for the sake of his reputation, it had to look like we were just friends. He would even sit one seat away from me at the movies.” Tears started to flow down Jim’s face and he batted them away angrily. “I put up with that bullshit because he said he loved me, ya know, he said he loved me. When we were alone he showed me just how much and not holding his hand in public didn’t seem as important. About six months into the relationship, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I went out, bought a ring, made this big dinner at my house, candles, roses…” Jim sighed, dropped his gaze back to the floor. “It was a disaster, Bones.”

Leo couldn’t stand by and watch Jim suffer alone anymore. He strode to Jim and pulled him roughly into his arms and just held on. Leo’s heart was breaking for Jim and knew the worst of it was still to come. He could feel the tension in Jim’s muscles, could feel Jim fight to hold on to his control. He stepped back a bit, looking into Jim’s eyes, which were now red rimmed and full of tears. “Finish it Jimmy.” He whispered.

Jim moved closer into Leo’s embrace, his arms wrapped tight around his hips and breathed in the scent of Bones, he smelled like pine trees and sunshine. He took one last deep breath and stepped out Bones’ arms. “Dinner was a surprise, Spencer didn’t know I had anything special planned. He kept asking what I was up too and why I had gone to all this trouble for a lousy dinner on a Tuesday night. Finally, I just pulled the ring out of my pocket, got down on one knee and asked him to marry me. He laughed at me Bones, that cruel look on his face, the one I had seen him wear in court that day. He just kept laughing and then he reached out and shoved me to the floor. I remember losing the ring and heard the loud metallic ping as it hit the kitchen tiles and bounced away. I remember staring up at him, waiting for the punch line knowing this was a joke and that we would laugh about it later together.” Jim sucked in a deep breath.

“But it wasn’t a joke, was it?” Bones was crying too. Big, silent tears coursed down his cheeks and dripped onto his shirt.

“No, it wasn’t a joke. Once Spencer stopped laughing, he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. He pulled up a picture of this gorgeous brunette and leaned down to shove the phone in my face. He yelled, ‘You see this? This is my fuckin fiancée, you little homo, do you honestly think I would marry a fuckin light-skirt like you when I have this piece of ass waiting for me?’ He put the phone back in his pocket and grabbed me, pulling me close to his face. He said that if I ever told anyone about us, that he would destroy me, my reputation, my life, he shoved me back to the floor and walked out.”

“Christ on the cross, Jim.” Leo sobbed as he pulled Jim back into his arms. “M’so sorry darlin, so damn sorry.”

“I couldn’t get out of bed for almost a week,” Jim whispered. “I was so lost, so alone. There were days when I thought it would just be better if I took some pills and floated awa-“

“Don’t say it Jim, don’t you ever say it.” Leo held on tighter and started walking Jim backward into the living room. He sat on the couch and pulled Jim into his lap.

“Funny thing is, he still calls from time to time, wantin to hook up. He’s miserable, says the wife’s a shrew and just wants to spend his money and that he misses me.”

“Hope you tell him to go hug a landmine.”

“Nah, Bones, last time he tried it, I sent him a picture of us.”

“What now?”

“Remember that day after practice the kids were running around with my phone taking pictures of each other? A couple of the pics they took were of us cleaning up the bats and stuff, but the last one was the two of us smiling at the camera, that’s what I sent him, no message, just the picture of us smiling.”

“Oh Jim.” Leo ran a hand though Jim’s hair and kissed his temple. “Can you forgive me for being such an ass in the parking lot today?”

Jim smiled against Leo’s neck. “Nothin to forgive Bonesy. I’ve thought a lot about what you said today about being careful and you’re right. We should be careful, but not paranoid or scared.”

“I’m not so sure about that Jim. Hop up, I’m gonna need more wine to tell you my story.”

“Stay there Bones, I’ll get it for us.” Jim walked into the kitchen and threw back his glass of wine, without thinking twice, he drained Leo’s glass too, refilled them and brought them back to Bones in the living room. “This is really good stuff, where’d it come from.”

“Well, the answer to that question comes from this story. Remember the nurse I told you about, the one Jocelyn caught me kissing?”

Jim nodded and picked up Leo’s hand, threading their fingers together.

“It was a gift from him. His name is Connor MacKenzie, he was a pediatric nurse at the hospital I worked at in Atlanta. We met one day in the ER, he needed me to consult on a case. He was sweet and handsome…kind, the type of guy who would do anything for you even if he’d just met’cha. We started meeting for lunch and going out nights to play pool when Jocelyn was out with her girlfriends, which seemed to be all the time. A course now I know she wasn’t out with girls but with any dick she could get her… hands on.”

“Bones,” Jim said, squeezing their joined hands.

“S’ok Jim, gotta get the whole thing out, ya know? Anyway, we started spending a lot of free time together and one night, he walked me to my car and kissed me goodnight. It was a simple, easy kind of a kiss, just lips, but it was the sweetest, most loving touch I had felt in months.” Leo lowered his head and swiped at the hot tears that had begun to fall from his eyes.

Jim, pulled him closer, kissed his hair.

“I decided to have Connor over for the evening the next time Jocelyn went out with the ‘girls.’ We got pizza and rented a movie and just sat on the couch making out like a couple of sixteen year olds. Unfortunately, the guy Joce had hooked up with that night was a bit quick on the draw and she came home early and fuckin pissed. She saw us on the couch kissing each other and she lost her ever-lovin mind. Stared screaming that I was a fuckin fa-” Bones sighed, tried to find his control again and failed.

Jim held on tighter and tipped Leo’s face up so he could softly kiss his lips. “S’okay Bones, you’re safe here, I gottcha.”

“I just stood there staring, open-mouthed at all of the hatred she was spewing at me, calling me names and telling me she would never let her daughter near me ever again and then came the real kick in the balls. Her father is the Chief of Staff at the hospital Connor and I worked for. She picked up her phone and called him on speaker phone, crying and screaming that she’d come home to find me fuckin another man in her bed with Joanna asleep down the hall. Her dad said not to worry, that he would handle everything. Two days later, I was slapped with a restraining order keeping me out of my house and away from my daughter, divorce papers sighting adultery as the reason for the divorce and a pink slip firing me from my job. I had nothing and nowhere to go.”

Jim’s heart was broken, there was no other way to describe the crushing feeling that he felt in his chest now. He felt hollow and fuckin angry and was having a hard time catching his breath. He understood completely where Bones had been coming from in the parking lot today, understood where the look of terror on his face had come from and vowed then and there to do anything in his power to never again see that look on his handsome face.

“The worst part of the story is what happened to Connor. I tried to call him to make sure he was alright, but he wasn’t answering my calls, so after two weeks of this I called the peds unit at the hospital and asked to speak with him. The nurse who answered the phone informed me that Connor was no longer with the hospital. I got a text from him a few days later asking me to never contact him again, and I respected his wishes.”

“Jesus, Bones.”

“I’m scared Jim, so fuckin scared that this will happen again, that I’ll lose Jo and you and-“

“You’re not gonna lose me Bones.”

“Jim, you don’t understand, this is different, what I feel for you, its- I just-"

“I love you Bones, I know it’s early days and we barely know each other, but I know this, sure as I have ever known anything. I’ll do everything in my power to show you this every day, to keep you safe and make you know you’re loved. Wanna move to a blue state? Get married? I’m with you all the way.”

Leo couldn’t believe what Jim was saying. This was too much for him to take in all at once. All he could do was laugh. “I love you too Jim. It’s what I was trying to say earlier. Guess I was too scared to put it out there. Move to a blue state Jim? You would do that for me?”

“In a heartbeat Bones.”

“What about your family, Zane, they’re all here? Your job?”

“They are all here and I’ll miss them, but you’re my family too, Bones and I believe there are jobs for software programmers in Massachusetts.”

“Jim I don’t know what to say.”

“Let’s not say anything. It’s late and this has been a hell of conversation.”

“You sayin you’re ready for bed, darlin?”

“Yeah, so long as you let me spend the night in your arms Bones.”

“Anything Jimmy, anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I have to apologize for the language, what I used and what I implied. I needed the people saying these things to be reprehensible and those words are things they both would have said. 
> 
> What I love most about Star Trek's timeline is the idea that we have moved past racial, ethnic and sexual prejudices. I knew I would have to address these issues if I set Jim and Bones in our timeline. In doing the research for this I found out that thanks to a Supreme Court decision, same sex marriage is "allowed" in the state of Iowa, although the other party is trying to overturn that ruling. Also, 39 out of 50 states do NOT have any kind of legislation on the books that keeps employers from firing you for being gay, thankfully, Iowa is not one of the 39. As a straight woman, knowing that you can lose your job for being yourself absolutely APPALLS me. Living in Massachusetts where gay marriage is legal and you can't be fired for your sexual orientation, I sometimes forget the fight that others are battling on a daily basis. 
> 
> Sorry about the soapbox everyone. More Jim and Bones to come...

**Author's Note:**

> There is much more to come. I promise! Let me know what you think!


End file.
